


Sharing of ideas

by PadawanStiles



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Christmas, Drafts, F/F, F/M, Gen, Glee References, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Multi, Other, sharing of ideas, story ideas, these are free to use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanStiles/pseuds/PadawanStiles
Summary: It's free real estate!No, really.This is genuinly just a list of all the drabbles and ideas I'll probably never finish myself but would love to share with the masses.





	1. Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> I've often asked myself what does one do with all the drafts left unfinished?
> 
> It makes me sad to think that these ideas will probably dust away in my drafts if I do nothing about it so I think I've finally found an answer to that question.
> 
> Why not share them with other writers?
> 
> Every single idea shared in this list is free to use for inspiration!  
> For anyone interested, just go ahead and bring life to these stories!
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to send me a link or tag me, they are very welcome to do so. While I no longer plan on writing these I'd still love to read any variation of these stories.

** Supernatural: **

  * A series of lgbtq+ fairytale AUs where Sam replaces the princess. For example Tangled (my favourite idea), Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. (Fairytale AUs in general work for any character or ship on Supernatural though.)


  * Dean and Sam take Jack joyriding. Including getting some fast food, listening to Dean's old tapes and watching the stars.




	2. Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These drafts are all about the MCU.

**MCU:**

  * What if instead of Gwyneth Paltrow it was actually Pepper dancing and singing her way through that Glee cameo. Or the one where Pepper was a theater kid in school and Peter wants to know everything about it
  * Peter getting Tony an Iron Man christmas sweater that lights up




	3. IT (2017/2019)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These drafts are about the IT movies from 2017 & 2019

  * Instead of dying in that bathroom alone, Stan wakes up in Derry. 27 years earlier and suddenly standing in front of his teenager self and the other 6 members of his beloved losers club.
  * Reddie Karaoke Bar Scenario with 'Take Me or Leave Me' from Rent:

It's been a bit over a year since the Losers defeated Pennywise when Richie and Eddie hit their first rough patch in their relationship. While Richie is working day and night on his new solo program, Eddie gets buried with work at his new job in Los Angeles.

They have their first real argument when Eddie has to cancel date night for the third time that month. It only goes south from there. They spend weeks fighting over anything and nothing and at one point it gets so bad that Richie has to crash on Bill's couch for a week.

Bill decides it's time to get the Losers back together for a night out to maybe help smoothen things out between them. They decide on a Karaoke bar in the city and when Eddie and Richie both make it on time, throwing their usual banter back and forth, Bill thinks his plan is actually working out.

20 minutes later Eddie catches Richie flirting with the barmaid and absolutely loses it because they were supposed to spend a night out together with their friends and instead Richie is being a flirt with some random woman.

In return, Richie ends up just as heated, arguing that he's always been a flirt and that maybe Eddie doesn't know him at all if he really thinks Richie means anything by joking around with some stranger.

When Eddie storms off to the bathroom, Richie has enough. If Eddie won't listen to him in a conversation, he'll gladly make use of the stage. It's where he's most comfortable anyway.

This could go one of two ways now:

Either Eddie is pissed enough to actually go up on stage with Richie to finish the song with him and they end up kissing on stage.

(Eddie belting the lyrics 'I hate mess but I love you' at Richie. That's all I'm gonna say about this version)

Or Richie finishes the song and Eddie storms out of the bar with tears in his eyes, thinking Richie actually wants to break up with him so of course Richie ends up rushing after him and they finally make up.





End file.
